1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical edger for use in a sawmill to edge boards before the boards are cut from a log.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor is aware of the following patents which relate in general to the present invention: Anderegg it al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,006; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,349; Large, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,439; and Shepard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,648. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.